That Ugly Green Monster Called Jealousy
by FrostyDiamonds77
Summary: Jason Grace was jealous of Percy Jackson. Need I say more?
1. That Ugly Green Monster

**Hey to y'all(JK I don't live in Texas or whatever... Or do I?) super awesomeish (some of you are super-awesomeish but some of you eat bananas... Wait, what?) readers of (I know I put too many parenthesis when I write! So sue me!). Here is the super awesome... Famous(not really)... Epic and cool... FrostyDiamonds77 here with another super awesome(not really) fanfiction for you super-awesome (and probably only existent in my imagination because my stories suck..) fans! This is my first fanfic, but I swear to Zeus that I'm pretty good with grammar and all. I just don't know if my stories are any good. OK, after the second weirdest introduction in the history of time(My best friend and I wrote a really strange letter to our pen-pal that involved fire-breathing fish, pants on fire, and April Fool's Day..) I probably should get on with the story... FrostyDiamonds77; signing out! Oh, I've always wanted to say-well, type- that!**

_ This takes place some random time in the Mark Of Athena. Don't ask when. I really don't know... And I really like the word random._

JasonPOV

_ Jason was jealous._ Yes, that's right, the all famous Jason Grace who defeated Krios and toppled Saturn's throne was jealous. Of a lowly _son of Poseidon! _In other words, the object of his hate was none other than Percy Jackson. Jason shouldn't have had any reason to be jealous; he was the perfect Roman leader everyone looked up to and respected. But something about Percy Jackson just got on his nerves. Everyone seemed to look to Percy whenever a dilemma popped up. Even Leo, his best friend (or so he had thought) and Piper, his girlfriend and also his friend (or so he had thought), spent more time with Percy than with Jason. And what really got to him-Percy didn't even seem to try! He didn't _work_ to earn their respect. It _just wasn't fair!_ Then Jason snapped. One day Jason strode into the mess hall-ish place to grab breakfast when he noticed rest of the seven + a crazy, bat-swinging maniacal satyr (Coach Hedge) chatting animatedly, with Percy smack dab in the middle. They were discussing Percy's many triumphs, or so it seemed to Jason. In reality, they were simply reliving all of Percy's infamous "Seaweed Brain" moments. "Hey, Jason!" Percy called out amiably. "The sleeper arises! Care to join us?" But Jason couldn't hear him through the sound of his blind rage. Who did this Percy Jackson guy think he was, waltzing in here and stealing his friends, girlfriend, and most important of all, pride? He unsheathed his _gladius_ andcharged the backstabber.

Piper POV

Piper smiled dreamily at the couple Aphrodite had dubbed "Percabeth" reliving all of their adventures. It was so sweet! She shook her head. "Argh," she muttered. "The inner Aphrodite's catching up with me..." "What was that, Beauty Queen?" Leo, the annoying runt that he was, grinned jokingly and elbowed her side. "Are you going all 'Aphrodite girl' on us?" Piper sighed. "Oh, shut up, Repair Boy. Hey, where's Jason? Still sleeping?" Percy grinned. "Oh, sleeping like Mrs. O'Leary after a _long, long_ day of hard play! Hey, that rhymes! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grumbled, but her eyes were filled with affection. Awwwwww! Gah, stupid(oops) Aphrodite! _Sorry, Mom!_ Piper quickly thought to herself incase her mom just happened to be listening to her conversation from up in Olympus. Most likely off shopping for an outfit to "match that thing I bought from the place next to that place with that cute thing that looked adorable with that other thing". But you never know when she might be stalking (ah, to harsh of a word choice) Percabeth (Awwww!). "Leo went to go wake him for breakfast, but he was still sleeping. We decided to let him rest." All of a sudden, the doors to the mess-hall-ish place flew open, revealing the demigod in question. Jason strolled in, but the second he caught sight of the group, Piper noticed an odd glint in his eyes that hadn't been there before appear in his eyes. "Hey, Jason!" Percy called out amiably. "The sleeper arises! Care to join us?" Okay, something was wrong. Jason now had a murderous look about him, much unlike his usual lovable self. In that moment, Jason did the unthinkable. He unsheathed his _gladius_ and charged Percy. Faster than Piper could blink, Percy had his sword out and was instinctively parrying with Jason with a confused look on his face. "Jason, what are you doing?" Piper cried out. "Teaching this backstabber a lesson."

**Ooh! What happens next? Will Jason defeat the mighty Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus? Or will Percy... um... um... Gahflaugh! Drama in the author's note is harder than I thought.**


	2. Jason Goes Tumbling Out The Argo II

**Hey to all you fanfictioneers (new word I just made up). I'm back again and am glad you guys liked my first "chappie"! Um, just wanted to say, I read all of your reviews and FYI (for your information), Percy will win and then both Jason and Percy will come to an understanding. I won't reply to all of your reviews in the chapters (sorry), but if you want to talk to me, just send me a PM. Also, don't judge me if I don't update all too often. I'm really busy and I usually only am able to get on my computer every two weeks or so. But I promise I will finish this story. I'm only going to work on one story at a time so that I'm not juggling a bunch of stories that I have to continue at the same time. OK, after me blabbing for a half hour (not really), you guys probably want me to get on with the story already... Not that most people even read the author's note...**

Percy POV(short)

Percy's first thought was, _Did I burn Jason's waffles again?_ Seriously, that was the first thing that came to his mind. There was no other reason that Jason would attack him willingly. After Jason had charged him, Percy let his instincts kick in. A bronze arc of metal soared through the air as he automatically began parrying with Riptide. _No, Percy was pretty sure he didn't burn his waffles. Maybe the toast? _"Jason, what are you doing?" Piper cried out. "Teaching this backstabber a lesson." Aha! That was what was going on; Jason was _jealous. _"Listen, Jason, there's no reason to be jealous—" Percy was cut off. "JEALOUS?!" Jason roared. Piper flinched in the background. "You think that ME, a son of ZEUS would be jealous? _You're_ the one that should be jealous of me! I am your superior in ways unimaginable!" OK, now Jason was getting a little unreasonable. Arrogant. Cocky if you must. "Jason, calm dow—" Percy was interrupted once more. "CALM DOWN? Argh, you lowly son of Poseidon! You're not even worthy of the company of your dumb blonde girlfriend!" Woah, now that was too far. Percy could take a little bit of arrogance every once in a while, but this was too far. _ Dumb blonde girlfriend? Jason needs to learn how to respect others! Especially Annabeth. _So Percy decided to teach Jason a lesson.

Annabeth POV

Lowly son of Poseidon? Jason has no idea what Percy's been through, otherwise he'd be cowering in fear. What was this guy doing, insulting Percy like that? For once, Percy was actually right about something. Jason was jealous. After that abhorrent and blatantly obvious insult straight to Annabeth's face, Annabeth was ready to not only kick Jason's _podex_, but toss him out the window of the Argo II, but sadly, Percy beat her to it. All the casual bystander (if casual was possible, considering the two random teenage boys in a swordfight) could see was a blur of bronze as Riptide slid smoothly through the air in an almost frenzy, except more graceful. In one smooth motion, Percy disarmed Jason and almost immediately after, Jason ended up with a gleaming bronze sword to his neck. "Never insult my friends." he snarled in an un-Percy-like fashion. Then he gave Jason a quick kick to the rump, sending him spiraling out the window screaming like a little girl until he remembered he could fly.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but no promises. Sorry for you Jason lovers... I really don't like him...**


	3. And Now It's Percy's turn

**'Sup everyone, FrostyDiamonds77 is back and better than ever! Well, not really... Recently I've caught a cold even though it's the middle of spring. I kept on sneezing and my throat hurt... Not that any of you care about my personal life! As long as I keep writing these chapters for you! And (shoot, I used 'and' in the beginning of a sentence, now the grammar cops are out to get me!) on that note, I've got to get this chapter started! And (not again!) I will try to make these chapters longer, but I've got a limited amount of time, Cricket Valdez (see reviews). Oh yeah, I know I'm making the AN waaay too long, but I'm going to start writing in lines instead of paragraph chunky thingies. Makes it look WAY neater. I tried to when I started fanfiction writing and all, but I didn't know where to start and end each line...**

Omniscient Random Dude POV

Percy turned around, a wild look of fury blazing in his eyes and then dying down until all that was left was a glint of humor.

"Good riddance!" he exclaimed. "Now that we've kicked the jealous dude out of the picture—literally —we can actually be proactive and get some planning done! And Leo, you've got to make those tacos again."

But what Percy didn't notice was Jason rising up from below the ship, golden sword raised high above his head...

Frank POV

Frank had simply been staring open-mouthed at the scene, growing more and more shocked until he forgot how to move.

So much that he didn't see Jason rising up, up, up into the air to exact his revenge until the last minute.

"Percy, look out!"

It was almost too late. Jason's gladius came _whoosh_ing down and a split second (Why do people never say 2 split seconds?) before it smashed into the back of Percy's skull, he turned.

Riptide flashed upwards and was quickly knocked out of Percy's hand due to Percy's unpreparedness (is that a word?).

Jason, taking advantage of the fact that his opponent was weaponless, grabbed Percy's wrist and sent him toppling, unarmed, over the decks of the Argo II.

**Whew! Who knows where that came from! First I leave off with Jason falling down... down... down... the opposite of the movie Up... and now it's Percy's turn! I am a horrible person.!**


	4. Water Bottles Save Lives

**Sup peeps! Sorry that my last chapter kind of sucked... I wasn't in the best writing mood then. But here we go! 3... 2... 1... BANANAS!**

Some random guy who just happens to be floating in the air and watching Percy fall who knows his name POV... wha?

Percy tumbled through the air, freefalling to the unforgiving pavement below.

It seemed as though the whole world was holding their breath, wondering _Is this it? Has the legendary Percy Jackson met his end?_

Most would think that at about this moment Percy would be freaking out, but the truth was quite the contrary. Percy Jackson pulled out a water bottle.

Within seconds, Percy had uncapped it and was smiling, satisfied, as the water flew out of the bottle and quickly formed a large, translucent bubble around Percy Jackson.

The world breathed a sigh of relief. _Well, duh. Percy had another trick up his sleeve._

Jason simply stared, awestruck and slightly irritated and this awesome guy's epicness while Percy simply floated back up until he reached eye level with Jason.

"Curse that stupid son of Poseidon!" Jason muttered under his breath. He glared into Percy's sea-green eyes when he noticed a hint of mischief that hadn't been there before.

Jason simply blinked as the bubble expanded, water coming from nowhere and joining together to create one huge, massive wave towering over his head.

Three seconds later, gallons and gallons of seawater (seawater?) were upended on his head, and, embarrasingly, all he could do was let the tide take him where it would.

He ended up gasping for air when he realized he was being grasped in a giant water fist. _Wait a second... I only see one fist. Where's the other?_

Poor Jason had no sooner finished the thought when the "other fist" smacked him in the head so hard that not only did he go flying, but his eyeballs were left vibrating and his jaw clacking up and down.

He crashed into the deck of the Argo II with a little "oomph", sopping wet with salt water. Jason had a vague feeling that there was a starfish pasted onto the back of his head, something in which Jason had no idea how it got there. _Classic. Just classic. Humiliated in front of the person who I just attacked ,and only surviving because of his mercy._

_Percy _landed neatly on the deck, riding a mini wave which, upon impact, splattered the rest of the crew with a light sprinkling of sea water.

Annabeth was the first to snap out of the standing-and-staring-open-mouthed position and stalked over to Jason.

"You traitor! Attacking one of the people on your own team! You do realize, we'll never beat Gaea if we keep fighting like this. Not only that, but calling me a dumb blonde?! You're going to pay for that. Pay _big time._" Annabeth leaned over him, a fist and a dagger to Jason's throat. Just the sight of her towering over him, her stormy gray eyes more intimidating then standing on a 5 foot wide dingy boat in the middle of a hurricane out at sea was enough to send Jason cowering back against a wall.

Annabeth seemed to be going through some sort of mental conflict about whether to hit the guy when she appeared to make a decision. She slapped him in the face (hard, I might add) and then stormed out of the room.

Piper was the next to make her showdown with Jason. A world of hurt showed in her rapidly changing kaleidoscope eyes, eyes that seemed to stare deep into Jason's soul.

"J-Jason! I-I can't believe you would just do something like that!"Within a simple matter of seconds, her once-hurt expression morphed into a fierce one. " You're just a selfish, greedy, and _jealous_ jerk! I can't believe you would try to do something so terrible to Percy! Annabeth is right. You're going to _pay."_

And (not again! "And" at the beginning of a sentence?!) as he watched Piper's back recede into the distance, he knew she meant what she had said.

The rest of the crew said their reprimanding statements to Jason and quickly stalked out of the room. Percy had already gone.

And (shoot!) the only thought that Jason could bring to mind was, "Putrid son of Poseidon."

**Whew! That was a workout! Sorry, but it was mostly Jason POV instead of some random guy floating in the air and watching Percy fall who knows his name POV. And (aw, darn!)sorry for the typo, I forgot how to spell embarrasingly and couldn't search it up because I don't currently have an Internet connection. But then again, by the time you're reading this, I might have an Internet connection... So that means that when I was typing I didn't have an Internet connection! But then again, at some period of time in my life, when I was typing I had an Internet connection. But then again, in the beginning of this chapter, I had an Internet connection... So that means when I was typing the word embarrasingly, I didn't have an Internet connection! But then again, at some point in my life, I've typed the word embarrasingly, I had Internet connection... So that means when I was typing the word embarrasingly on May 23rd, 2014 at some time past 10:40 P.M. I didn't have an Internet connection! But then again... **


End file.
